


Oban star racers dead docs continuation

by Charrise



Series: Dead fic continuitaion [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Continuation of dead fanfics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: Ok so this is a continuation of dead fanfiction or fanfiction where the Uther is no longer active. I decided to continue the dead Oban fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 years ago](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293643) by Apple leaf. 



> The first fic is from a fanfiction author called apple leaf and the story tile is 100 years ago, to read the rest of the story go to fanfiction.net and read the fanfic 100, years ago, which is now basically a dead fic:(.

Bitter very bitter  
If there was a moment that Don Wei felt like he was a complete hypocrite or doing the opposite of what he thought was right, it was this moment. As Maya kissed him under the mistletoe, he did the opposite of what every mechanic, and possibly Maya expected of him, and pushed Maya away, as she stared shock, mumbling a quick excuse me he left for his office to get some paperwork and hurriedly left avoiding Maya’s eye.

Now if you're wondering why Don Wei turned down Maya, the answer was simple, and a bit confusing unless he explains it to you in context. Now don’t get him wrong, he didn't turn her down because he didn’t have feelings for her, nor because he stopped being interested in her, nor because he loved someone else. He simply turned her down because he loved her. And was helplessly hopelessly in love with her. But why he turned her down, For Don Wei it was easy to explain. Mainly because he was afraid to get hurt. Maya, as he realized when she kissed him, never seemed to stay with one person, nope not at all. Now that he thought about it, her relationships where just flings, and god know he doesn’t want to be just a fling to her. So he did the right thing in his mind. Well the right thing for their friendship, which he firmly believed was better than nothing. He was sure after a while Maya would get over the rejection and simply find a new boyfriend or girlfriend, he wasn’t judging and their relationship would return to what it was before the kiss. Oh how wrong he was.

Maya was struck dumb and deeply hurt by Don’s rejection. In fact she never thought he’d push away, nor did she expect to be just standing there dumbly as Don Wei left refusing to look her in the eye. The mechanics and other drivers watched the speculation and where as well standing awkwardly a few attempted to talk to her only for their voices to trail off and try their best to return back to what they were doing before she kissed him. Watching someone be rejected put the people who were there in a very awkward situation. In short it was too awkward to say anything to her. Especially since they didn’t expect Don Wei to reject her either.

Knowing both Don and Maya for almost two years now, it was no secret among them about the growing feelings between the two. Actually it was dead obvious. And they pretty much guessed it was dead obvious to Maya’s previous lovers as well, in fact it might be obvious to anyone with eyes. So when Maya kissed Don they expected to have those two be a new couple, some thought it a good idea, especially since a lovey dovey couple might make things easier for them, and hopefully distract Don a little, well the point was this it did not go as expected Do. had rejected Maya and now they were in an awkward situation, they did not want to be on. 

Fortunately for them Maya decided to save them from the awkwardness of the situation and just walk away from the hangar. Her mind was a blur right now and she simply just walked, and took a bus to Kat’s house. Kat said she’d be home alone for Christmas, broke up with her boyfriend who wa caught cheating on her with another girl. Maya didn’t know who else to turned to so she singing my ride a bus the. Walked and walked to Kat’s house. 

Kat who was home at that, who broke up with her boyfriend who was a rat. “ Maya didn’t know why, but she felt a lot better after rhyming but still felt like complete shit. And after that rejection from Don, who she would force answers too tomorrow morning or afternoon or next week, she didn't when she’d come back, but she will. She just didn’t know when. She just felt hurt, and truth be told she didn’t what to think. Maya had never been rejected before, and She certainly didn’t expect to be rejected from Don, but she was. Maya never expected to be rejected, and it was only after Kat opened the door and asked her what happened, did Maya realize she was crying. Rejection it wasn’t sweet in fact it tasted bitter incredible extremely very bitter, and Maya just cried.


	2. Never been more grateful

Never been more grateful  
We'll Never let it be said that Don Wei understood romance, but what can be said was that he was dense. After the holidays, while Maya wouldn’t talk to him, as expected, things did not go back to normal. Nope, quite the opposite, after a good 2 weeks or two, Maya had said she wanted to move out. Which took Don Wei by surprise. He offered to help but she flatly rejected him. Avoiding to look him in the eye as well as refusing to talk to him more than necessary. Don Wei was extremely hurt, but Maya remained willful cold towards him, until he finally decided she needed a little more time until things got back to normal between them, oh how wrong he was. In fact there was now a cold awkwardness between them, no matter how much Don tried to reach out. Maya was ignoring him.

In truth it was because Maya was still hurt over the rejection. She still didn’t know why but she decided to take the initiative this time and kiss him, letting him know she was interested, yet he rejected her, so yeah she was bitter. That and she was deeply hurt though she remained painfully unaware as to why. So she decided to ignore, ignore ignore, which was kind of hard considering she wanted to make up with him, and his genuine effort to try to make up. But she was still hurt and she surprisingly had a lot of bride so she ignored him.

For the mechanics and the other pilots who had the watched it was torturously awkward. Boss kept on trying to make up with lady pilot, lady pilot refusing to make up, endless awkwardness. So yeah it was not fun for them, not fun at all, but still yet they had to stay. For in truth they still had jobs and this jobs had a lot of benefits, so much people would not understand why they quit just because it was awkward. Oh so painfully awkward, in fact other people would think them entitled for quitting just because it was awkward, a stern but reasonable boss, great healthcare, friendly colleagues and great starting pay. Yup they would not understand. They didn’t watch this romantic drama like they did, or maybe it was a romantic comedy, anyway the official couple had made them endure will they or won’t they for so wrong it was torture, more than one of them would have shouted “ just hook up already!” Had they had the courage, none of them ever did, so it was endlessly awkward and painful for this poor men stuck in the middle.

In the end Maya did not move out of his office, in fact her friend Kat ended up getting evicted and moved into his office as well. 

He really had to make sure not to look Maya in the eye when she asked for something.

Anyway, her friend Kat reassured him, they wouldn't stay long, he sincerely doubted that. But like Maya, Kat did not take too much space, wasn’t too much of a hassle and let him still work there, so he didn't really mind, especially since it meant Maya might stay a little longer. In fact he could see signs Maya was beginning to warm up to him again, so he sighed in relief thankful that Maya had gotten over the rejection, and that things would return to normal soon. Oh how wrong he was on. Oth sides.

Maya had not gotten over the rejection. In fact it still hurt more than anything, but she knew that ignoring him would mean she couldn’t confront him about the rejection, or it got to her she might need to be a little more obvious that she was interested, though how she could be more obvious was beyond her. Maybe she ought to kiss him when not under a mistletoe.. Well Maya decided to come straight out and take the initiative , by asking him out herself, so she resolved to do just that tomorrow, in front of witness so he couldn’t pretend like it didn’t happen, and so she might confront him if he tried, she’d have backup. Well unfortunately things did not go as plan. 

Because the next morning Don Wei was not there, he called and told his parents were visiting and that tomorrow they would come to his workplace. Well so she expected to try he plan the next day.

Well again it did not go as plan.

Don Wei’s parents where there. One was a French female, who was still looked young and was still very pretty but in a scary kind of way. Her black eyes seeping to Maya as if she was watching her soul. The other was a Chinese gentleman, handsome tall but so stern looking Maya could tell Don got some of his uptight tendencies from him. Both looked at her, not in a way that made it obvious that they looked down on her, but in a way that subtly told her they didn’t want her for their son. That she was not the woman they pictured at his side. 

Maya for once in her life felt insecure.

Which didn’t help when a petite young woman came, slender and attractive wearing an elegant mini dress that was sophisticated and refined, yet casual and showed off enough curves and a bit of breast so it would show some of her.. physical assets. Enough to attract a man. “ Hey Donny.” Don looked surprise at the young woman, who came up to him, and glomped him in a hug. “I missed you, I missed you so much!” And by the way she hugged Don, and by the way she tried to push against him, was an innocent and subtle way of telling him she was interested. Maya for the first time actually lost her courage. And she just looked at the ground. When Don pulled away from the hug, he looked at her shocked. His parents just smiled and told him, “I told you we had a surprise.” Don Looked at the woman excitedly in a way to show he was genuinely happy she was here. “ “yeah but to think you brought, little Lila. My god, Lila look at how lovely you became!” She smiled and blushed. Maya just watched awkwardly.

Don looked and saw Maya just standing there dumbly. For a reason he didn’t know why, he came up to her, worriedly asking if she was ok. Just standing there insecure was so unlike her, he instantly knew something was wrong. He just didn’t know what. She just smiled at him and said it was nothing. He inquired again, but Lila then took him by the arm and took him by surprise when she announced something. She was moving to the apartment next to his, which surprised him. She asked him to help her pack which of course she did.

Maya just watched, feeling very stupid as it was obvious to everyone but Don that the pretty young woman was hopelessly in love with him, by the way she looked at him.

Maya had never been more grateful of the fact that Don Wei was that dense until now.


	3. Catty dinner

Catty dinner  
Well to Maya she was absolutely positively annoyed with the giggling little bimbo who was trying to flirt with Don Wei . If she had to say something she didn’t like it. She did not like that silly little girl named Lila. Ok in truth Lila was older than her, but you get the point. But for some reason Don Wei liked her as well as the rest of the crew.

In fact many had tried to ask her out, but she made it painfully obvious she was only interested in Don Wei , who, thank goodness was completely oblivious to this fact, and therefore unavailable to her. Well that was what Maya had hoped for. True to her word Lila did move in with Don Wei, and to Maya’s annoyance Lila visited him every day. To Don it was perfectly normal, in fact he talked about her to Maya once when she asked him, about Lila’s clinglines.

He just laughed, glad she was finally talking to him, and told her that Lila was a childhood friend. “She wa the little sister of my best friend, and when we got older, starting fading apart, I had to watch Lila and act as her big brother figure seeing her brother Ronald, didn’t want to be.” He sighed disgusted. “Lila probably sees me as an older brother figure she can depend on, and to be honest.” As he flashed a smile that showed he was very fond of Lila, not in a perverted way, that would make girls uncomfortable, but in a way that most girls wanted for guys to smile at them with added romance and subtraction of platonicity in there. But still.. Maya could see Don was fond of Lila, and he really cared about her, something that made Maya feel a terrible churning in her stomach, she just didn’t know what. “I miss my little sister.” “You don’t have a sister.” Don just smiled and laughed “I meant Lila.”

One day, Maya, who for some reason she did not know just up and decided to visit Don Wei, in his apartment, and cook a meal for him. Or something that would make sure two people were fed.

Don heard the doorbell ring, and as he was preparing to buy some groceries and thought maybe little Lila, wanted to know the best deals. Well she has been mostly going to restaurants or eating at his place and cooking for him with the ingredients he. Ought, and truth be told he could tell she didn’t really trust random men to introduce her around town, and the only person she knew was him, and he usually was at work, so it was safe to assume she didn’t really know the city he was living in. His parents specifically told him Lila depended on him. He sighed. He would owe Lila an apology. “The door’s unlock, feel free to come in Lila!” 

Well Maya was not Lila, and as she stood there rather hurt and feeling stupid, she almost regretted doing this, well almost. She opened the door , with her feet and shouted out “It’s not Lila! It’s Maya!” Don looked dumbfounded but then just smiled. “And what brings you here?” Maya held out a few bags of groceries and told him “I thought I’d cook us dinner.”

Don laughed, and nodded. “Alright it’ll save me the grocery errand for tomorrow, and hopefully in the morning.” Maya told him always shop in the morning when you can. And as he soon learned there was a reason. Why, store clerks were a lot less grouchy in the Morning, considering they didn’t spend a whole day there yet. “Come in I’ll help cook us dinner.”

Sure most people would be surprised to just have Maya randomly inviting herself in, but knowing her for nearly two years now, he just accepted it and didn’t question it. Besides it saved him from the evil eye of the store clerks as a chump decided to prolong their night shift. Which they hated with a passion. In other words she spared Don Wei from flimsy paper bags meant to destroy the food, unless he was that careful.

“I’ll cook us dinner.” Maya chirped.

Making Don suddenly stop at his tracks and stare at her. “Are you sure? I don’t mind cooking.” Maya as he knew by now was not the best cook, so he usually paid for her food bill or cooked for her. As all the mechanics soon learned do not let Maya near an oven or any cooking utensil, unless you want to die or have severe stomach pain. Neither was tempting to Don Wei, but as she kept on insisting, and smiling that smile that would give butterflies at his stomach, and looking at him with her melt you heart eyes he caved, and decided to stomach the pain or near death experience.

Fortunately he was saved By Lila who knocked at the door, and asked if he could teach her what stores to shop food for. He smiled and decided to invite her into, the more the merrier right? Oh how painfully wrong he was.

Lila and Maya glared at each other, as dinner past, and as often as he tried to start a conversation, and try to keep the peace, he could have sworn both women gave catty remarks to each other. He sighed he probably should ask why they hated each other, he learned by now their was a reason, and the reason he did not know why. 

Well dinner was awkward, or more accurately very scary and Do. wondered why he lived through that anyway, Maya decided to go home, and Lila decided to go off as well, when he realized, one thing she forgot what apartment she had, And for some reason Lila asked Maya, who for some reason knew where she lived, to escort her back to her condo. Maya smiled and agreed in a way that showed venom, and put Don Wei in a very awkward situation. To end it he offered to escort Lila, but both women adamantly shouted No! And that was the end of it. So saying goodbye to both Lila and Maya he silently wondered what the hell was going on with those two.

Don Wei was also very oblivious when it came to love. And also had trouble knowing when people where in love with him.

Maya just walked, uncomfortably as petit little Lila just walked, none said anything until they stopped at her apartment 5660. “Here you go.” And she thought that was the end of it until Lila grabbed her and with a sweet smile told her. “Thank you very much. Oh and could you please do me a favor and try to stay away from Don. I mean he’s the type of person that seems like he wants to settle down, and you.. well from what I heard Don isn’t your type. So please leave him alone a bit. And leave taking care of Do. To me.” And she said this with a voice full of sweetness. And when she closed the door, Maya could only think one thing:

What a bitch.


	4. Can't get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in 100 years ago

Maya was in very bad spirits for a whole week. And Don Wei noticed, but for some reason, she refused to talk to him, so he had to stay there like an idiot, until she did decided to talk to him. He didn’t really understand Maya’s mood swings and he was very worried about her. And then a thought he didn’t like got to him. What is she was Pregnant? had… at this he blushed furiously. But shook his head, telling himself it was none of his business, and was pretty sure Maya would tell him if she was. Before she had to take maternity leave. When she reached a certain stage of pregnancy, she can’t exactly pilot a racer. He sighed as he told her goodnight and left the hanger.   
The Maya who was roommates with Kat was in a bad mood. As Kat noticed it had happened a few days ago when Maya being Maya decided to invite herself over and cook Don Wei dinner. Something she soon found interesting. And wanted to hear the details but Maya just grumbled later, and slept on the floor. Kat sighed. Don Wei had bought a bunk bed for the two roomies since they were staying over. And while Don wasn’t exactly an exotic rugged man he was more of the type of a cute sweet man who would really be a good husband to someone some day. That was the impression Kat made sure of him, and Maya admittedly told her she was right. But maybe she was wrong considering Don might be the reason for her friend’s depression. So Kat being the good friend she is decided to pester Maya until she told her what was bugging her. Which eventually Maya did.   
Well Kat had been right about two things. One the type of guy Don Wei was, a total sweetheart, and two that he was the cause of her mood. Well him, and Lila. And that was when Kat put two and two together and smiled. “You’re jealous."   
Kat who upon studying Don and Maya began to see, the obvious as the mechanics and racers put it, that Don had Maya had developed feelings for each other. Don seemed to know the depth of his feelings Maya didn’t, so being the good friend she was, and wanting her friend to be happy, Kat spelled that fact to Maya straight out.   
Maya was shocked at what her friend said. “Are you crazy? I am not jealous.” Kat just smiled at her, which infuriated Maya. “Yes you are.” “No I am not!” “Then why does Lila infuriate you?” “Because she’s a bitch!” “She’s actually very sweet if you get to know her.” Maya did not want to talk anymore and resolved to get some shut eye, something Kat fortunately understood. But not before telling her matter of factory “You’ve fallen in love with your racing manager.” And went to sleep. Maya ended up staying up all night, Flustered by what her friend said, and so decided to go out for a walk. Well Maya did not return until late morning, and by then the whole crew began to work, but enough of that, Maya decided to go out for a walk and clear her head. And when she did, she realized she walked to Don Wei’s apartment she stopped dumbly as it was already morning, and Don as she could tell was already driving to work and was not home. Maya then took a bus in her pjs back to the hangar ignoring the other passengers stares and hawks. And realized one thing. Kat was right. 2 years ago Maya would have laughed at what she had said, but Kat was right She had fallen in love with Don Wei and couldn’t get out.


	5. Paving the way

Maya was heartbroken, and didn’t care what happened to her, as she was drunkenly led by Nat, an ex of her’s, to his place. She didn’t really care, and she was too drunk to care. Why was she drunk you ask?

Well it all started when she overheard a conversation Kat and Don Wei had when she returned upon her “walk” and realized she fell in love with Don Wei. Anyways she had returned and at his office she couldn’t help but overhear a conversation Kat And Don we’re having. “So Don,” Don just looked at Kat perplexed but let it go. Figuring what the heck, she didn’t work for him. Well that was all well and good now, but Kat it seemed had been determined to start a certain topic, with her manager a.k.a love interest. 

“So Don, tell me what you think of Maya.” Maya now seems to be interested in this conversation, especially since it seemed like it was about her. Well yes, it was about her, her and Don’s relationship. Don’a answer had formed a silly smile on her face “ I think Maya’s awonderful person. Why?” Kat wasn’t pleased with the answer. “Yes but that’s not what I meant. “ Don Wei looked at her confused. So Kat got straight to the point. “You’re in love with Maya aren’t you?” At this Don Wei stuttered or tried to answer but Kat beat him to it “It’s pretty obvious.” Do. looked at her shocked. “Everyone can see it.” Do. just smiled “Even Maya I suppose.” Kat didn’t answer. Which told Don that yes, yes she did.” He sighed, it seemed like Maya was playing with his feelings all along. He smiled bitterly. Maya was a wonderful person, but she had made it clear she wasn’t interested. “So tell me Don, why did you push Maya away, when she kissed you last December?” Don looked at the ground. Kat, hands on hips looked at him expectantly. “I’m not going without an answer. I know you still have feelings for Maya.” Don just sighed. “Fine you’re right, but I’d just be a fling to her.” Kat raised to open her mouth but Don stopped her. “If she didn’t say anything when she knew how obvious my feelings where, it kindda shows I’m not her type. Also she can’t just ignore my feelings and then just show interest when it suits her, I have feelings too. It’s obvious she and I probably wouldn’t work out, I’d just be a fling, it’s better to just stay friends then ruin our relationship and be just another casual relationship.” Kat said nothing, and looked at Don Wei with pity the left the office only to find Maya there, standing frozen, tears threatening to appear.

Maya had heard every single thing. don Wei had said and was hurt. Did he really think of her that way? Maya was crushed. Don really thought of her as a flirt, not a horrible woman, but as a flirt. Now that she thought about it, maybe she took too long in taking the initiative, but anyway the pain she felt at having the man she love think her a flirt was excruciatingly painful. And with that she walked away. Changed to a black long transparent sleeved no dress, thigh high boots and began to walk to the nearest pub. By the time she got there it was beginning to get dark, and Maya began to attempt to drown out her sorrows, many men eyed Maya offering her a drink, she declined. But that didn’t stop there ogling in a way that made Maya feel less than comfortable. But right now she was too sad to care about comfort, and she let them ogle.  
Eventually she was completely hammered, and that was when Nat showed up, “Maya is that you?”and he looked at her and grinned in a way that always made her feel less than comfortable, anyway Nat offered to let her stay at his place and before she could decline him, she drunkenly remembered the conversation Kat had with Don, and went, Nat who's seemed drunk himself smiled that same perverted smile, the smile that told her he only wanted one thing, as he dragged Maya back to his place.  
And that was when Don Wei showed up, completely worried over Maya and he stopped and looked at her. “Maya where have you been all day.” He stopped and looked at her “are you drunk?” Maya simply tried to answer but Amat answered for her “This babe’s coming over to my place. “Do. Could clearly see both of them were drunk. And calmly told him no “listen, I don’t mean to be a killjoy, but you’re both way too drunk to think clearly so, why don’t I take Maya back and..” Nat didn’t leave Don time to answer as he told May”Come on let’s go babe” and grabbed her ass. Don Wei then broke Nat’s nose, and punched him hard enough to knock him out, as he called for a taxi, led Maya in the Cab and they rode back to the hangar, where he simply tucked Maya like a child in the bottom bed, Kat it seemed was staying over at a boyfriend’s house, Maya then fell asleep.

Maya woke up in the morning , with a hug hang over in her head, she looked up no sigh. Of Don Wei, but there on his desk was a cup filled with a foul smelling and she guessed equally foul tasting liquid, and a not that said Maya use this for your hangover from Don Wei. She sighed as she guessed that yeah he did see her drunk. And decided to just drink the damn thing well she did.

While Maya was forcefully making herself drink this foul liquid, Nat was busy apologizing to Don Wei. Don Wei just sighed, Nat had come over early in the morning completely sober and his nose bleeding and broken, and begging for forgiveness. Do. Wei just sighed, told him he needed to learn to respect woman, and see that his action never happened again. Nat thankful he didn’t press charges, smiled and told him “you’re a great guy Don, oh and hoped it work out between you and Maya!” And with that he patted Don Wei on the shoulder good humoredly and left a blushing Don Wei. Little did Don Wei know that he had changed Nat’s life for the better, at shaped up, began to take his studies seriously and became a successful doctor with a beautiful wife and kids, but that is the end of what we will hear from Nat, since this is not his story.

Don decided to prepare some coffee, as he heard the shower ran, soon Maya in a tank top and shorts greeted him, rather gloomily, so much that Don asked what was wrong. Maya just ignored him, tot he point Don blankly told her “Maya I’m you’re friend and I’m worried about you.” “Yet you still think I’m a flirt.” Don looked at Maya surprised, and sighed so she had heard the coveration. “Maya..” Don just sighed. Maya. She looked st him with hurt eyes, making him stop in his tracks, but he simply asked “Why didn't you say anything before?” Maya just looked down on the floor not sayin. A word. And he sighed “I don’t want our friendship to end because of some fling Or what not, Maya since we’re going to talk about this, I’d actually like a serious relationship with women. “ “So you would agree for a serious relationship?” “Yes I’d like a serious romantic relationship with you.” “Then why don’t we try it out?” Don looked at her stupefied as Maya smiled not blushing not bashful, just smiling and kissed him. And that was how Don Wei and Maya became a couple which paved the way for the birth of Eva Wei.


	6. Great time

If Maya had to say something it was this, she was nervous, for the first time in her life she was nervous. Well it had been 3 days since that kiss with Don Wei, and yesterday evening he asked her out on a date. A simple date just a trip to a cafe and a nice walk to the park. Maya was nervous, for the first time in her life she was nervous for a date but reassured herself everything would be fine. Besides if they couldn’t go through one date they would not be a couple.

Well if Maya was nervous, you could tell Don Wei was a nervous wreck, it took him 2 days to gather the courage to ask Maya out on a date, ever since their little confession. And he didn’t want to blow it. Lila on the other hand looked sullenly at the floor and refused to talk to him, he look worriedly at his little sister, but she said she had a cold and that was the end of it. He sighed, knowing full well the reason for her little temper tantrums was Maya, th stow just didn’t seem to get along, Lila was one of the reason it took him so long to ask Maya out on a date. He sighed he had planned it simple a nice talk to a cafe and a nice walk on the park, nothing bad, and nothing that could ruin their friendship anymore had the relationship not work. He had to admit he was worried, very,very worried and scared things would not work out, well he was wrong about two things 1. Was the date was going to ruin their relationship 2. That nothing could go wrong on the date. 

He sighed and fidgeted a little nervous, as Don Wei picked Maya up, and they just looked at the floor. Maya then decided to ask where they were going, as a cafe wasn’t here around town, well not a decent one anyway. At this Don Wei laughed. 

“My family and I used to come here a little for a road trip vacation, well my grandparents would take me, parent worked overseas, during the summer so it was my grandparents who took care of me during days with no school. “ Maya looked interested, “and I thought you didn’t like this town, he sighed and laughed, “well I ddin’t said I stayed here, we’d visit one of these pal es during a road trip.” 

Maya just laughed “eh eh eh, you said nothing was good about this side of town, he laughed “well ok maybe there in one good thing about this kinds of towns, Maya laughed and energetically punched him, but she also leaned towards him causing him to take. Aright, and that was how they got lost. 

It took a whole hour just to find a right path, and by then both of them were starving yet May kept on making jokes, Don being good honored decided to start her in on the conversation, and they laughed and joked about getting lost the rest of the way. Unfortunately by then the Cafe was closed and shut down for the and Don and Maya had to settle for fast food out of Thai perky little restaurant with an annoying mascot, the type you want to strangle, because there just that annoying. And the walk in the park needed with them soaking wet as rain decided to fall heavily on them, Don didn’t bring an umbrella and they were extremely far from the car, there was no shelter. Yet somehow Maya kept on smiling and laughing and had made Do. Wei enjoyed herself despite the crappy first date, he laughed and smiled at how messed up it was, and decided to apologize to her tomorrow morning as he dropped her off at the hangar. This date was a disaster a complete disaster where nothing had gone right, but it was one of the best nights he had.

Maya also thought the same. She got lost on the way, ended up driving on the middle of no where and was soaked by the rain. Maya never had enjoyed a date so much as she did now and hoped for a second. Maya had a great time.


	7. Next level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still 100 years ago don't watery I'm heading up to proposal! After that marriage and after that we get to preganant chapters and after that we meet Eva our favorite Oban heroine!

Maya had an issue, Maya who had been dating Don Wei for 7 months now and was nearly 22 years old, and she had an issue with their relationship. It wasn’t because she wanted out, no she loved Don and wanted to continue being with him, it was the fact that Don himself kept the relationship chaste. 

She sighed the farthest they would ever go would be a kiss, and though admittedly for the first 2 months Maya appreciated the fact he never seemed to invite her for sex like the rest of her lovers or flings did, which she declined of course, now it was completely bugging her. She gave several hints to Don it was ok to take their relationship a little farther, but he somehow seemed oblivious to it.

Really oblivious to it, annoyingly oblivious to it, the point was, Maya was not happy at how annoyingly oblivious to her desires, Don Wei truly was. 

She sighed, as Kat, her roommate looked at her amused. Maya had told Kat the issue and the first thing she said was “Wow he must be different, you’ve never wanted to be the first one to have sex before, then again, he might want to.” Kat was silent for a moment. “Or he could be gay. “ 

Kat looked at Maya quizzically,” Has Don Wei ever shown an interest in taking it to the next level? Intimately at least?” Maya frowned and sighed,” “Unfortunately in my opinion, no, no he hasn’t” and at this Maya got upset, no he really didn’t! Was it because she was not attractive enough for him. No the way he looked at her stunned when she decided to wear certain outfits to make herself more attractive, and the awestruck look he had, told her otherwise. He even told her she looked beautiful, so it wasn’t lack of attraction. 

She sighed and frowned, she knew he wasn’t gay, but could it be because he didn’t love her anymore. They had been dating for 7 months, and after 7 months couples tend to lose interest in each other, no matter how strong they were in the beginning. Now that she thought about it, Maya surprised many people, by still being in love with Don after 7 months, considering not only was this the longest she ever dated a person, but the fact that she Maya, actually surpassed the 7 month slouch. She who went through lovers like a pair of cheap shoes. She who had many flings and dated more than 3 different people in a year. She Maya still stuck with Don Wei after 7 months and after 7 months was still deeply in love with him.

She Maya, still loved Don Wei with all her heart, he was the man she loved and she didn’t know why but a part of her knew he was the man she would always love… she shook her head focus on the issue Maya she told herself. Could it be true Don didn't love her anymore. She frowned, it was still a huge possibility, a very huge possibility.. she then again shook her head and smiled.

No Don Wei's till loved her, that she was sure off, the way he looked at her, the way he would smile when he saw her, and the way his eyes would light up, told Maya the truth, he still loved her, the same way Maya still loved him.And she had a feeling his love didn’t lessen nor did someone else take his heart, it was something else, but what?

Kat looked at her friend, Maya did not realize she had been talking out loud, No Kat knew by the far off look of contemplation that Maya was not aware she was talking her thoughts. 

Kat sighed, she felt deeply amused by the situation. Maya wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and was frustrated Don didn’t. She knew Maya and she knew Don, even if they did become more physically intimate, she knew Don Wei would still be a gentleman, and never grope Maya in public. No she had a feeling they would go farther than kissing only behind closed doors. At this Kat contemplated along with Maya.

Maya was growing and unhappy, right now, due to her situation involving being completely in the relationship, so both women decided one thing, Kat would ask Don why they never went any farther than a kiss. And Maya would eavesdrop. Well it actually went perfectly According to plan.

Don Wei sighed. As he entered his office, paperworks and whatnots. Maya, it seemed was ready to take their relationship to the next level. But Don Wei was unsure. The truth was, he did have a girlfriend once, and he did take it to the next level with her when he was 17 but, that was another story. The point was, the girl ended up breaking up with him, a month later, and Don Wei did not wei that to happen with him and Maya, so when Kat came barging in demanding an explaining why he didn’t seem interested in having sex with Maya and wondering if he was gay, Don was ready for an explanation. He made sure to be accurate and precise, because he had a feeling Maya was eavesdropping as well.

He was correct of course as Maya heard everything he Said. 

“I don’t want things to get awkward or our relationship will end because we went that far.” 

And so Don Wei left as he began thinking and contemplating and soon thought about something, well was it too soon. No Don shook his head as he thought about it . He was sure 100% sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Maya so he decided to buy a ring.

Maya on the other hand heard everything and decided to be the one that took the lead, she thought about it and thought of a very naughty idea.

Next chap is the proposal!


End file.
